Tonight's Fire
by Forest Takusho
Summary: When Zidane meets with a long lost friend, will the news this friend brings turn Zidane's life upside down?
1. Default Chapter

Tonight's Fire

  
  


DISCLAIMER-I do not own any part of Final Fantasy Nine. If I did, I would be.....happy. lol. The only character I own is Forest Takusho. This will be a three part fic with up to six chapters a part. Let's get this fic started!

* * *

Part One 

Chapter One-Full Moon,Empty Heart

Time:1 year,4 months and 2 weeks after the War.

Place:An offset alley somewhere in downtown Alexandria.

  
  


The moon hung full that night. Thankfully though, the weather was clear and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Why thankfully, you may ask? Because two, long lost friends were destined to meet on this night. In this very alley. Then, in the midst of all the silence, footsteps became audible. Faint at first, but then soon began to get louder and louder. A young man in a black cloak approached the alley and stood under a single, flickering street light. He stomped out his cigarette and stood in silent patience. Another man approached from the opposite direction wearing almost the same thing. They exchanged looks and headed down the stairs into a small, unpopular bar.

  
  


"So, Forest. You told me to come here. Why?" said the second man in a low, hushed voice.

  
  


"Well, Zidane," replied Forest, "There have been rumors and I see them to be true. Your brother lives.

  
  


Zidane's eyes widened. "A-alive? Kuja's alive?"

  
  


"Yes. I believe so." Forest confirmed as they sat at the bar. Forest motioned the bartender over and ordered two beers.

  
  


"But if Kuja's alive, that means....."

Forest nodded slightly.

  
  


"Damnet!" Zidane said as he hit the bar softly with his fist.

  
  


"Zidane, if he does come back to power, the kingdoms will have to combine for a reasonable defense."

  
  


"No, he couldn't have gone evil again.....not after the Iifa Tree...."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


Then Zidane remembered that he swore to himself not to tell anyone of their meeting after the Battle. Quickly, he replied, "Nothing."

*

Place-Alexandria Castle, Queen Garnet and Sir Tribal's room

  
  


"But Zidane, I just don't understand it at all. How could Kuja survive the Iifa Tree after the Battle?" said Garnet.

  
  


"I don't know. But for some reason, I think he's gone good."

  
  


Garnet paused a minute at that comment. "Do you really think he has?"

  
  


"Well, let's put it this way. Say you were Kuja and you were just defeated by probably the strongest members of Gaia. Your alone and your power has been taken away. Would you want to continue your conquest of the world or would you have a change of heart and come back into the light?"

  
  


She answered almost instantly. "Easy, come back to the light."

  
  


"Exactly. Now, it's time for sleep, my love," he said as he flicked the lights off and pulled the covers over him. 


	2. Tonight's Fire

Part One

Chapter Two-Order is Restored

  
  


"NO MORE WILL I ALLOW THIS!!!! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU!?!?! 

STAY AWAY FROM THE GARDENS!!!!" yelled Captain Steiner or the Knights of Pluto. A group of teens scurried away laughing out loud and heading into Alexandria City. "When will the youth learn?" he sighed as he turned away and started for the castle.

"Seems that you've been on your toes lately..."called a sweet, soft feminine voice.

Steiner turned on his heels almost immediately. "B-Beatrix.....how are you?"

"Wonderful. And you?" she asked, approaching him slowly.

"Very well. S-so......u-um.....Beatrix if they see us together....." he replied softly.

"Let 'em look," she said as she embraced him. He returned the embrace, which slowly and romantically turned into a kiss.

"Bad time?" called a voice.

Steiner pulled away so fast, Beatrix fell down on the ground. "Sir Tribal, I-I can explain.."

"Don't hurt yourself," replied Zidane cooly as he jumped down from a lower balcony and helped Beatrix up. Steiner gritted his teeth in anger. But he regained control at the thought of what would happen to him if he dared to insult Zidane. "Next time, make sure no one is tryin' to blow up the castle or anything before you two decide to..uh...play around," said Zidane.

"Yes sir!" they both said as they saluted.

"But, the real reason I came here was because I met a friend last night, Forest Takusho, and the news he brought troubled me. I told Garnet and she seems to be scared too. So, we're calling an emergency meeting of the Gaia Council. I need you two to start sending moogles to all kingdoms requesting their leaders representation. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir!" they repeated, and they ran off together.

When Zidane was sure there was no one around, he walked over to the water and leaned on the railing. Staring into the sunlit water made him feel somewhat, peaceful. His brain had been working all day today as he was trying to figure out where Kuja would be if he was alive. He couldn't return to any of the Kingdoms, someone would've sent a moogle by now. Of course, he could still be at the Iifa Tree, but probably not. He probably wouldn't want to stay there. Just then, Steiner came rushing up to him, completely out of breath.

"Sir, the moogles have been sent to Lindblum, Burmecia, Dali, The Qu Marshes, Conde Petite, Madain Sari, Treno, Esto Gaza and Daguerro."

"Thank you Steiner. At ease," he replied.

"Sir, where should I be reporting to next?"

"Continue your normal guarding route and try to get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow's a big day," Zidane answered as he walked off smiling. 


End file.
